X Men Pairings: Evolution Style
by The Scratch Man
Summary: A series of one-shots or drabbles for rare, unusual, or underappreciated SLASH X Men pairings. Mostly for Evo!, but I write for X Men comics! too. I take request pairings, so makes sure to give them! Review. SLASH. May contain: humor, angst, swearing, etc
1. Evo Jean Paul and Pietro

Disclaimer: Like I own anything.

A/N: So I thought it would be fun to do some under-appreciated, under-used pairing one-shots. One pairing per chapter and I'll only be updating once in a while (When I have writer's block for my other stories.). Also, I made Rogue's accent waaay too thick. Oh well. Never liked her, anyway.

XXXXX

"Pile in, everyone!" Scott called, honking the horn of his car.

Kurt _bamf_ed into the backseat, a bagel in hand while Kitty ran right at it, phasing through the door.

Rogue was already in the car and Jean quickly ran up to it, still combing her hair.

"Jean Paul! Jeanne Marie! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Kitty called.

Another car pulled out of the mansion's garage.

Jean Paul smirked from behind the wheel, "Crowded?" He called, raising an eyebrow at the five people seated in the other car.

"If ya're late fah ya're first day of school, the professah is gonna kill us," Rogue said as both cars pulled out of the driveway.

"Then let us not be late!" Jeanne Marie laughed as Jean Paul sped off the grounds of the mansion.

XXXXX

Lance and Pietro leaned against the brick wall of the school, watching students file into Bayville High.

"Hey, check it out, the X Geeks have arrived," Pietro told his best friend.

Lance looked over to the parking lot eagerly, zeroing in on Kitty.

Pietro snorted, "You're-so-desperate-it's-pathetic." He said.

"They've got new recruits." Lance said, "And they've got a nice car. Wow," He breathed.

"Don't let Summers catch you gawking. You'll never live it down," Pietro smirked, walking off to speak with some girls giggling nearby.

"I'm not taking about his car!" Lance called after him indignantly.

Pietro ignored him and grinned winningly at the girls.

XXXXX

Jean Paul and Jeanne Marie looked around.

"Well, welcome tah BHS. Or BS, if ya prefer," Rogue said.

Jean Paul smirked slightly at this and pulled his school bag out of his silver Ferrari, "I probably will,"

Jeanne Marie went to join Kitty and listened as Kitty filled her in on all the gossip of the school.

"Who's that?" Jean Paul wondered as he followed Rogue into the school.

A white haired teenager stood off to the side of the doors, surrounded by a group of girls.

"That's Pietro," Rogue said, rolling her eyes, "He's part of the Brotherhood."

Jean Paul nodded. He had heard of the group of mutant trouble-makers, "What does he do?"

Rogue suddenly grinned, "He's fast, JP." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

XXXXX

The morning passed in a blur. The students of Bayville were intrigued by the Quebecois new comers.

Girls giggle over Jean Paul's good looks (and his pointed ears) and guys talked about how 'hot that new French chick' was.

Jean Paul and Jeanne Marie sat with their fellow X Men at lunch.

Scott complained about something Lance Alvers did in biology and Kitty gossiped with Jeanne Marie. Jean, Rogue and Kurt were discussing something to do with a Danger Room training session.

Jean Paul picked at his cafeteria food and was about to ask his classmates if there was any good places to eat nearby when a voice spoke up.

"Well, well. New X Geeks."

"What do you want?" Scott snapped

Pietro and Lance feigned shock as they exchanged looks.

"What do we want?" Pietro said, "Why would we want anything?"

"Yeah, we just wanted to meet your new recruits," Lance said.

Jean Paul studied the two members of the Brotherhood. The white-haired mutant named Pietro was slimmer than his companion, whose build was more muscular. He was also quite paler and his features were more delicate and narrow.

Jean Paul thought he looked perfect.

"You mean you want to know what their powers are," Kitty said, crossing her arms.

"Well, now that you mention it," Lance said, cocking his head and scrutinizing Jean Paul and Jeanne Marie.

Pietro smirked, "Now, now, Lance," he said mockingly, "We haven't even introduced ourselves." He put his hands on his hips, "I'm-Pietro-Maximoff." He snatched Rogue's water bottle off the table and opened the cap before chucking it across the room. It hit a group of jocks and then yelled as water splattered onto them, "This-is-Lance," He gestured to his friend, "You won't be forgetting me anytime soon."

"Why not?" Jeanne Marie put in, looking irritated.

Pietro flashed her an evil grin, "Because," He turned to the table of angry jocks, and said in a less than subtle way to the X Men, "HEY! WHY DID YOU THROW THAT WATER BOTTLE AT THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS?"

He cackled and grabbed Lance before speeding away as the wet jocks approached the X Men with angry expressions.

XXXXX

Jean Paul zipped out of the lunch room and caught up to Lance and Pietro. He grabbed Pietro by the front of the shirt, "That was uncalled for," He said.

Pietro smirked lazily and Jean Paul wanted so badly to wipe the superior look off the white-haired mutant's face.

"I thought it was pretty funny," Pietro said, reaching up and removing Jean Paul's hands from his person, "and I found out what your powers are. Super-speed, huh?"

Jean Paul glared at Pietro and stepped back, "You could have asked."

"Yeah-but-where's-the-fun-in-that?" Pietro grinned.

Jean Paul crossed his arms, "Everything is a game for you?"

"Yup-pretty-much," Pietro smirked.

Jean Paul narrowed his eyes, "And you've won this one?"

"Well, I wasn't attacked by any football players." Pietro shrugged, looking smug. He suddenly looked serious as he took a step closer to Jean Paul, "But seriously, _Jean Paul_," Pietro said, butchering the pronunciation, "You do _not_ want to try and beat me at my own game."

"It takes two to play a game, _non_?" Jean Paul replied evenly.

Pietro smiled wryly, "There's only one winner, though. And it's not gonna be you,"

Jean Paul raised his eyebrow, "We'll see about that,"

They looked each other up and down, sizing their opponents up.

"It-was-nice-meeting-you-Jeannie," Pietro smirked, stepping back, "Now get ready to lose."

He disappeared with his signature burst of speed and Jean Paul stood there, his eyes wide.

"What was that?" Lance suddenly spoke up, reminding the Quebecois of his presence.

Jean Paul composed himself and gave the confused Lance a curt nod before speeding away, also.

What Lance's eyes were too slow to catch was what had left Jean Paul standing so wide-eyed.

Jean Paul returned to his classmates and Jeanne Marie looked at him worriedly, "Are you alright, brother?" she asked.

He nodded and walked with her to their next class.

The afternoon passed, but Jean Paul couldn't concentrate. If he thought about it, he could still feel that moment when Pietro's lips had pressed against his.

Jean Paul didn't know why he felt like this. He completely dislike Pietro Maximoff. He was an arrogant prick (in a different way than Jean Paul, of course. Jean Paul was an arrogant prick in a good way.) and…

He was really really hot.

XXXXX

A/N: Yay! So that's my first pairing! Pietro Maximoff and Jean Paul Beaubier! If you liked this pairing, check out my story 'Broken Hearts' or Beaubier's trilogy, which starts with 'Thicker Than Water', I believe. Anway, I will be doing only slash pairing that _I_ like that I feel are underappreciated, but you could still request a pairing if you want. Though I'm mostly doing Evo, I'm open to pairings from the comics, too. Please review!

-TSM


	2. Evo Gambit and Pyro

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Bwahaha! Hello my sweeties! If you're here to read chapter two, get ready to be amazed by my awesome (haha, not) writing skills! Up next we have my fave Acolyte pairing: Gambit and Pyro! God, I love those two…

XXXXX

Bobby heard the knock on the front doors and paused. There was another round of banging on the doors and Bobby opened them.

"'Bout time, mate!" someone said, sweeping by him.

"Huh?" Bobby turned around to see a man with flaming orange hair looking around, "Hey… aren't you one of Magneto's Acolytes?"

"Was," Pyro corrected, walking down the hall.

"Um…" Bobby quickly closed the door and ran after the fire-manipulating mutant.

"So where's the bald-y?" Pyro called over his shoulder, "Oy need to ask permission and such to join you people, roight?"

"Erm… I guess," Bobby replied, still a bit at lost of what to say.

"Take me to him, then!" Pyro said impatiently, gesturing wildly.

"Uh…" Bobby said intelligently. He turned around and started to lead the way.

He stopped outside a set of double doors, "Listen, Pyro, I don't-"

Pyro opened the doors and walked right past him.

Xavier looked up from his desk where he was scribbling something down.

"Roight. Oy'm here ta join ya." Pyro said, crossing his arms as he approached, "Are ya gonna let me or not?"

Xavier smiled pleasantly, "Of course, Pyro, if you want to join the X Men, you'll be welcomed. I do hope you don't have any hidden agenda, though."

"Hidden agenda?" Pyro repeated, "Why would Oy have a hidden agenda?" he snorted dismissively and said, "Do Oy get a room, then?"

Xavier pushed himself around his desk in his wheelchair and said, "Of course. I'll just call Scott to take you…"

When Scott arrived, he stared at Pyro for a moment and said, "What the hell?"

"Scott," Xavier frowned,

"Sorry, Professor, but you do know this is-"

"John Allerdyce. Yes, I am well aware. Please take him to the empty room at the end of the hall on the second floor, please." Xavier instructed.

Scott nodded and walked away, grumbling about needing to make sure extra fire-extinguishers were installed near Pyro's room.

Pyro trailed after Scott, but less than thirty seconds down the hall, Scott turned to find Pyro was gone.

There was a shriek in the Recreation Room, and the fearless leader sprinted inside, just in time to yell, "IT'S OKAY! HE'S WITH US NOW!"

"Vhat?" Kurt said, making a face. He and the other X Men lounging in the room dropped their defensive positions.

"I said, he just joined the X Men. I was taking him to his new room-"

"Oh God –is it near mine?" Kitty said, "Because I am so not-"

"What's goin' on here?" Gambit wondered as he walked into the room, having been alerted by all the commotion.

"Remy!" Pyro exclaimed in delight. He grinned and threw his arms around the Cajun.

The whole room went into shock as Pyro landed a kiss right on Gambit's mouth.

They were even more stunned when said Cajun wrapped his arms around Pyro and kissed him back.

XXXXX

A/N: HEY! No one said these drabbles had to be of good quality! One-shot drabbles were invented so you could get straight to the point! Please review if you love this and please review if you hate it, too!


	3. Comic Remy and Jono

Disclaimer: Like I own anything.

A/N: I forgot my USB so I'm writing a fanfic instead of my persuasive essay in Language Arts! Please review! This is Jono Starsmore/Remy Lebeau (both from the comics)

XXXXX

Remy Lebeau closed his faded brown knapsack and swung it over his shoulder. He opened the door of his room and started down the hall, hoping not to run into anyone.

He opened the front doors to find a young man already standing there, one arm raised to knock.

"_Desole_," Remy muttered, moving past him and jumping down the three front stairs.

/Wait!/

Remy scowled; he wasn't very fond of telepaths.

"_Oui_?" He said curtly, turning around.

He saw the look in the younger man's eyes –the lost, confused expression –and softened up a bit.

/I'm supposed ter … I'm Chamber –from Gen X, and Emma sent me ter join the X Men…/ Chamber's brow furrowed, and Remy realized that the reason he was speaking telepathically was because everything from his nose under was covered with bandages.

"Xavier's office is de second floor on de left, all de way down. Can't miss it." Remy said.

Chamber blinked and Remy was surprised by the self-hate and sadness that suddenly radiated off of the other man.

/Thanks,/ Chamber muttered, casting his eyes down to his feet and going inside.

Remy stared at the door for a moment after Chamber had closed it. He was cute, really. All dress up in black and chains and bandages. Yet he seemed very dark and brooding; a loner, maybe? His socials skills had seemed rather inept and underused, after all.

"Lost already?" Remy huffed, stopping behind the newcomer.

Chamber whirled around, startled. /I thought y' were on yer way out./ he said.

Remy shrugged, "Someone's got t' help y' get settled in," He said, sticking out his hand "Name's Gambit,"

/Call me Jono./ Chamber -Jono said, taking the outstretched hand and shaking it.

"Den call me Remy,"/ Remy replied.

/Right./ Jono said, staring at him.

Remy stared back, wondering why there was a distinct wave of lust rolling off Jono and then chiding himself for not giving the other man's emotions some privacy. He also wondered why he admiring Jono's dark brown eyes, which were lined with eyeliner to match his Gothic style.

They were still standing there in the front hall, staring at each other, hands still clasped together, when Jean and Xavier approached them.

"Ah, I see you've already met Gambit," Xavier said,

They blinked and stepped back.

/Yer Professor Xavier?/ Jono said.

Xavier nodded, smiling pleasantly, "And this is Jean Grey, one of my first students."

She smiled and leaned in to shake Jono's hand after Xavier.

As he spoke with Jono, Remy turned and started off down the hall.

Jean followed him and tapped his shoulder lightly, "I think Jono would appreciate a friend out of you." She said, tilting her head and smiling, "Stay?"

Remy shifted his knapsack uneasily.

Now that he was no longer staring into Jono's eyes and out of close range of his emotions, Remy was ready to leave once more.

Jean looked at him expectantly.

Remy looked over at Jono, who was listening to Xavier talk, but who kept glancing over at Remy.

He gulped, "Oui," He said finally, nodding his head.

Jean grinned, "Excellent!"

She took his arm and dragged him back over to Jono and Xavier.

"…And I'm sure Jean will be glad to give you a tour-"

"Actually, Charles, I have a few things I need to take of. Why don't we have Remy show Jono around?"

Xavier and Jono looked at Remy.

He shrugged, "Won't be a problem," he agreed, looking at Jono.

The younger man nodded.

"Excellent," Xavier stated, echoing Jean's earlier exclamation, "Gambit, Jono's room is going to be the empty room next to yours. Please take him there first."

Remy gestured to Jono to follow him and started down the hall.

As Jono followed him, Remy tested the emotions around him.

Lust was still there, but he was surprised by the little bit of relief and satisfaction that Jono felt. There was something else, too…

Happiness?

_Mon dieu,_ Remy thought to himself, _De newcomer already likes me. But will he still feel dat way after he finds out was happened in Antarctica?_

He tested the emotions in the air again.

Yep. Lots and lots of lust still there.

Jesus Christ.

XXXXX

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! If you like this pairing (Remy and Jono), check out my story 'Amnesia and Love'. I'm trying to spread Jono/Remy around, even though the it mostly works for the events after Antarctica and that stuff is a few years old. But then again, I'm behind on times. I've only just read 'Second Coming: Revelations' a few weeks ago, when in was published in '09. My library just doesn't get comics FAST enough. It's sad, really. Anyway, I take request pairings from both Evolution AND the comics. You just have to tell me which one you'd like. Or if it's both, tell me which character from what version of the X Men. As a side note, I'm wondering if I should expand on this chapter and turn it into a four or five chapter story. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! REVIEW!


	4. Evo Kurt and Lance

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Smiley face, LOL (Sorry, I was watching "Megamind")

A/N: About a month or so ago, I got a request from **Ruon jian** for the Evolution pairing Kurt and Lance and I wrote a pathetic little pre-slash fic. I am going to try and finish it, though.

XXXXXX

"What are you doing?" Pietro made a face.

Lance blushed a deep red and cleared his throat, "It's Valentine's Day," he said.

"So-" Pietro snatched the card Lance was working on off the table, "-you're giving your shitty –I mean pretty –Kitty a present?" He put the card back on the table and picked up the little box that was already wrapped and shook it next to his ear.

"Hey!" Lance said, grabbing it back.

"God, Lance, you are _so_ pathetic." Pietro rolled his eyes. He started to leave, but Lance called after him, "Pietro! Could you give this to her?" He held out the box and the card, "I have detention first thing, so…"

"Yeah, yeah, I save your ass and get Kitty to like you once more… blah." Pietro rolled his eyes again and took the items, "See ya, loser," and he disappeared from the boarding house with his signature burst of speed.

Pietro scanned the school lawn for Kitty, but only succeeded in finding Kurt.

He shrugged to himself and zoomed over, "Hey, X-Geek, give this to Kitty." He stuffed the present in Kurt's hand and then handed over the card, "Oh, and here."

"Uh…" Kurt blinked as Pietro zoomed away again. He looked down at the gift in one hand and the card in the other.

He opened the card (It was for him, after all, right?) and suddenly turned deep red.

"Hey Kurt!" Kitty called, running up the steps of the school to meet him, "Like, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Uh –this is from Pietro-" He stuttered, shoving the gift into her hands and then teleporting away.

Kitty noticed the card he had dropped, "Like, what's this? Kurt got a card from someone?" she wondered, reaching down for it. She opened it and read the words inside, "Happy Valentine's Day! I love you. Lance." Her eyes narrowed and her fist closed around the card, effectively crumpling it, "WHAT?"

XXXXX

Kurt had to go back to school eventually, but man! He couldn't bring himself to look anywhere but the ground. All throughout German (his favorite class besides lunch, obviously), he could feel Kitty's eyes burning holes through his head.

It was probably a bad idea to drop the card where she would find it, but he had been so shocked, he forgot about that.

At lunch Kurt grabbed his tray and quickly sat down with the others.

"Kurt, why're you so quiet today, man?" Evan laughed,

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, uh…" Kurt quickly looked up at Evan, but that turned out to be a bad idea –Lance and Pietro walked by.

XXXXX

Lance glanced over at the X Men and smiled briefly at Kitty, who glared daggers back.

Confused by Kitty murderous look, Lance's eyes passed over the other X Men.

The X-Geek Kurt was exceptionally quiet. He was staring intently at his hamburger, cheeks tinged pink.

Lance shrugged it off.

"You _did_ give Kitty my present, right?" Lance asked Pietro as they walked away.

He shrugged, "Yeah-sure-I-mean-I-gave-it-to-the-elf-to-give-to-her-but-I-think-she-got-it,"

"You THINK?" Lance repeated.

"Well she OBVIOUSLY got it, I mean, she looks mad… (Probably-cuz-you-got-her-something-cheap…)" Pietro rolled his eyes.

"You –you" Lance sputtered, his eye twitching, "You gave it to WAGNER to give to her?"

"Uh, yeah,"

Lance's fingers began twitching to match his eye, "I. Am. Going. To. Kill you!" He growled.

"Good luck catching me, you weirdo," Pietro retorted, speeding away.

Lance ran around the building and then peered around the edge at the table where the majority of the X Men sat.

XXXXX

Lance was good-looking, Kurt decided as he finished his lunch, maybe he could do without the mullet, though. He was two years older, but he wasn't as dumb as Kitty sometimes hinted he was. In fact, Kurt thought, he knew that Lance knew a lot about cars.

"Hey Kurt, are you alright?" Scott asked as they headed back to class, "You seem a little out of it today."

"Vhat? No I'm fine, veally, see you later, dude," Kurt gave a three fingered wave and hurried away.

He stopped at his locker and leaned against it, "Phew,"

"Kurt,"

"Gah!" He yelled, jumping into the air.

He whirled around, "Oh, hello Kitty," He said nervously. He opened his locker as she put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Uh, how can I, uh, help you?" He wondered, picking out his textbooks for his next class.

"It's Valentine's Day," She said.

"Yah, I know," he nodded.

"So how come Lance gave YOU this card instead of ME?" Kitty held up a wrinkled card an inch away from Kurt's face.

He leaned back to keep his eyes from crossing as he tried to focus on it.

"Um, I don't know… I mean, I don't veally even talk to him –I mean, ve _don't_ talk…"

"Then why," Kitty leaned in threateningly, "Did he declare his love for you, not me? And why did PIETRO give me a silver charm bracelet with a heart on it, NOT Lance?"

"Eh…" Kurt gulped, "I can't veally… um," he backed away , "It's, uh, vell, I don't know…"

Kitty advanced, the wrinkled card in her hand getting squeezed and squeezed.

Kurt hoped that she was not imagining that it was his neck.

Whipping around to make a run for it, Kurt discovered himself face to face with a black T-shirt and a brown, sleeveless hoodie.

Gulping, Kurt refused to look up into the face of the shirt's owner, knowing full well that it was one Lance Alvers.

"LANCE!" Kitty yelled, "YOU TWO-TIMING JERK!"

Before anything else could happen, Kurt teleported away, leaving Lance to face Kitty's wrath.

XXXXX

Pietro watched the scene unfold in front of him from where he leaned against the wall. He smirked as Kitty slapped Lance across the face and grinned as she kicked him in the balls.

A moment later, Lance dragged himself over to where Pietro stood, looking murderous.

"You just lost me my girlfriend, you idiot," he growled.

Pietro's smirk broadened, "On the other hand, if you ask Wagner out, he probably won't say no,"

Lance muttered something unintelligible and limped away, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Pietro as he went.

**A/N: Still not that good, but now the chapter seems more finished. Review.**


	5. Evo Bobby and Sam

**Disclaimer: Damn the Man.**

**A/N: Yay! A request! ****Slash Gordan****, a recent anonymous reviewer, suggested BAM –which is Sam/Bobby. First of all, since my review was anonymous, I can't reply and ask… did you mean in the comics or in Evolution? Also, for some confusing reason, some people call Roberto Da Costa 'Bobby', so I don't even know if my reviewer wanted Iceman or Sunspot. This being said, I'm just going to go ahead and do Evolution Cannonball/Iceman. Enjoy!**

"Come on, have some," Ray insisted, shoving a beer into Sam's hand,

The Southerner frowned, "This is illegal," he said.

"Lighten up, Sam," Rahne said, punching his arm,

"Hey, he doesn't have to drink any if he doesn't want to," Bobby spoke up, "I mean, that stuff doesn't even taste good."

Sam flashed him an appreciative smile and Bobby shrugged; no problem.

Roberto, being the overachiever he was, finished his beer first.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Jubilee giggled.

"Ah'm sittin' this one out," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"It's spin the bottle, Sam!" Bobby laughed.

Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, dude," Ray shrugged, "Your loss."

Sam watched as Roberto went first. He ended up chickening out, so he only pecked Jubilee on the cheek before sitting back and blushing scarlet.

Ray went next and kissed Amara soundly.

Jubilee and Rahne went into a fit of giggles.

When Rahne went, the bottle pointed in between Bobby and Roberto. Everyone looked at the bottle and then at the space between the two boys.

Suddenly, Jamie walked by the doorway and Rahne jumped to her feet, chasing after him.

Once she returned and everyone was settle again (and Jamie's dupe ran off to tell Jamie that Rahne kissed him), it was Bobby's turn.

He spun it confidently, jerking it quickly.

The group of teenagers watched as it began to slow down.

The bottle came to a complete spot and everyone looked up to where the end was pointing. Bobby's mouth fell open and Jubilee giggled uncontrollably.

"Well," Ray said after a while, "Go ahead,"

"Ah'm not even playin'!" Sam protested.

"Jamie wasn't playing either,"Rahne said.

"What, Bobby, too chicken?" Jubilee taunted, "It's just Sam Guthrie… Don't tell me you can't do it!"

"I can too!" He snapped. He caught Sam's eye, "Uh, sorry Sam, but I'm not a chicken." He leaned across the circle and grabbed his team mate buy the front of the shirt, kissing him.

Jubilee and Amara clapped, laughing, and Ray and Rahne wolf-whistled.

Bobby sat back, cheeks tinged pink.

"Look, he's speechless," Amara pointed at Sam,

"Are you okay, Sam?" Roberto asked.

He opened and closed his mouth and then sat back, looking stunned.

Jubilee grinned at Bobby, "Musta been one helluva kiss."

**A/N: Spin the bottle. How predictable. Well sorry! I was coming up totally blank on more original plot ideas! Okay, review, and as you know, I take requests. Just makes sure you clarify what 'Verse' the characters should be from (Evo-verse, comicverse, movieverse) and any other specifics about how you want the story. Also, I didn't say so earlier, but I do NOT do Toad/Todd Tolansky fanfics –slash OR het. Sorry.**


End file.
